During vehicle use, various electronics are often purchased and installed to the vehicle. Non-limiting examples of which include a navigation device, an event data recorder, and a head up display (HUD). Therefore, the vehicle may be configured with cords or cables to provide any needed connection.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,646,825 B2 discloses an overhead console with a movable door, where cables are employed to provide electric connection for electronics positioned at the door.